Proms and Problems
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: Dalton Prom is coming up and Niff have no set plans yet...it might be because the prom is also Nick's birthday...


Nick stared at the flyer on the bulletin board in the common room of First Hall, the dorm building that all the Warblers lived in. The paper he was staring at was a neon green advertisement.

**PROM:**

**OUR ANNUAL PROM WITH CRAWFORD SCHOOL FOR GIRLS IS COMING UP! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR PROM KING/QUEEN…THE FINALISTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON THURSDAY VOTING WILL BE DONE AT PROM.**

**DATE: FRIDAY JUNE 24****TH**

**WHERE: DOWNTOWN COLUMBUS MARRIOT**

**TIME: 8PM**

**SEE YOU THERE.**

Nick rolled his eyes. Prom, the time of year that _everyone_ at Dalton got flirty emails, texts and random visits from Crawford girls in hopes of being asked. The craziness had started about a month ago which was when all the girls from Crawford that didn't have steady boyfriends started panicking about not having a date and started stalking Dalton boys on Facebook. Blaine got so tired of having to explain to girls why he _couldn't_ take them to prom he had finally given in and changed his status on Facebook to say:

**Blaine Anderson: **_Listen ladies. You're all beautiful and nice girls but there is something that you need to know. I cannot take you to prom because I'M GAY. _

Everyone had thought it was hilarious, except for Kurt who had called Blaine and _demanded_ to know what was going on. They had caught the first thing Kurt said because he was yelling. _I LEAVE YOU AT AN __**ALL BOYS**__ SCHOOL ALONE FOR A WEEK AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? _

All the Warblers were actually all prepared for prom. Wes, David and Jon were taking their girlfriends, Flint and a few others were taking girls from Crawford's glee club, Thad was taking _Rachel Berry_ which shocked a few people. While Trent, Brock, Luke and a few others were going alone and Blaine was obviously taking Kurt. The only two Warblers without a plan were the #2 power couple of the group (the Warblers voted on it, not them)

Niff had no set plans.

They're the steadiest couple since Klaine and no one knew if they were going to prom. So when Nick came over to the side of the room where most of the Warblers were already sitting studying. Nick sat on an empty couch and threw his backpack onto the table taking out a notebook and opening it. "'Sup guys?" he asked as he pulled out his Algebra book. Everyone greeted him.

"Hey Nick can I ask you a question?" Thad asked. They had actually been talking about the Niff prom situation earlier and he decided to address it. Nick looked up.

"Yeah shoot." Nick said.

"Are you and Jeff going to prom?" All the Warblers looked at the brunette expectantly. Nick shrugged.

"I dunno haven't asked him." Nick said. "I'm _going_ to ask him, I just don't know how yet."

"What do you mean how?" Blaine asked. "Just go: hey Jeff, we're going to prom together okay? I mean, it should be a give in, considering you two have been together for a year and a half." Nick shrugged.

"Well that's kinda blasé considering you _wrote Kurt a song_ to ask him." Nick said as he opened his text book and a piece of folded paper fell out. Nick looked at it confused and then unfolded the paper. He grinned like an idiot.

_Nick._

_I'm sitting next to you right now and just wanted to say hi. And I love you._

_Okay that's it…you're watching me right now and you've got some goofy smile on your face and the teacher is glaring at us because we're not enraptured by this movie about World War I. _

–_J_

Nick grinned at the note, and then got an idea.

"Guys," He said smirking. "I think I have an idea." All the Warblers crowded around Nick to hear the plan.

* * *

><p>That night Nick was sitting on his bed doing his English homework when something from across the room hit him in the face and landed on the pillow next to him. Nick looked at it. A wadded up ball of paper. Nick glared across at the blonde who was pretending that he wasn't paying attention. He took the paper and opened it.<p>

_Hi_

_-your secret admirer _

Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey doofus? There's only two of us in the room. _And_ your admiration for me isn't too secret." He said, still focused on the book in front of him. He didn't even budge when he felt Jeff sit next to him on the bed and rest his head on Nick's shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Jeff whispered. Nick turned his head and dropped a kiss onto Jeff's head.

"_A Tale of Two Cities,_" Nick said putting it down and wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist. "'Sup?" He asked. Jeff shrugged rubbing his eyes.

"Nothin'. I got five messages from Crawford girls today." He muttered. Nick gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Nick asked. Jeff laughed a little but nodded.

"Yup, they all said that they were at the _Animal_ performance which is even funnier." Nick couldn't hold it in. He burst into fits of laughter. It was funny because after they finished performing _Animal_ Jeff had run over to Nick, grabbed his face and planted one on him. So those girls were obviously dumb if it wasn't obvious to them that Jeff was A) gay or B) taken. "Did you get any?" Jeff asked. Nick shrugged.

"I dunno, haven't checked my Facebook today." He said. Jeff leaned forward grabbed Nick's laptop and turned it on. Nick stared in shock as Jeff logged into Nick's page. "Babe, how the hell do you know my password?" Jeff turned and grinned at him.

"SecretAgent3 isn't that hard to guess sweetheart." Jeff said kissing Nick's nose quickly before he turned back to the computer and clicked on the messages button. The boys looked at the screen, then at each other, and then back at the screen.

_20 unread messages_

They were all from Crawford girls. Nick started laughing so hard that tears started falling from his eyes. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't see Jeff turn his webcam on. He however paid attention when Jeff grabbed the front of his shirt and pull Nick's face to his own. Nick was a little taken aback by the kiss but responded all the same because well, hey, Jeff was a _great_ kisser. When Jeff pulled away Nick raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh what was that for?" He asked. Jeff didn't respond. He was focused on the computer screen. Nick tried looking over his shoulder but Jeff moved the computer so he couldn't see. Jeff glanced at Nick and started giggling about a minute later. Nick reached forward and grabbed the laptop from his boyfriend.

Jeff had minimized the page so when he saw what Jeff had done he stared at the blonde. Jeff had set a timer on the webcam so he got a picture of them two making out. Jeff had changed his profile picture and added it to his wall. The picture hadn't even been up three minutes but it already had 7 likes, and Wes commented on it.

_Dude, that caption just made my day._

Nick looked at the caption and had to smile.

_Ladies, stop asking. Xoxo –Jeff_

"You're cute when you're jealous." Nick said kissing Jeff's cheek. "But anyways, about prom. Are we going?" He asked, looking at the blonde. Jeff shrugged.

"I mean, if you want to go we can go. But like I know some couples find it necessary to go to prom or it's like the end of their relationship, but I know that we're not breaking up for something stupid like that. Anyways, I know that you don't like dances that much." Jeff said shrugging and standing up. "Babe I'm beat I'm goin' to get ready for bed. Love you." He bent down and kissed Nick's forehead before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Nick frowned a little. He was sure that Jeff was going to say _Anyways, I know prom's on your birthday this year._ But he didn't. Jeff didn't forget did he? _No,_ Nick thought _no he definitely didn't forget._ Nick thought about what other thing Jeff had said. It was true, Nick didn't really like dances. Well, he liked them, he liked the party aspect of them, and he loved dancing, but all the hype before dances weren't really his thing.

The hype was usually just for formal dances because those involved getting dates and stuff like that. Nick and Jeff didn't go to the last formal dance; they just stayed in their dorm having a Harry Potter marathon. Because, like Jeff said, they didn't need to go to dances to be confident in their relationship. But Nick wanted to go to prom. He really did. So when he heard the shower start Nick grabbed Jeff's backpack and pulled a notebook out of it. It was his Chemistry one. Chem was the only class they didn't have together, which made Nick's plan even better.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Trent were sitting in Chemistry the next day about to do a lab. Trent went to go get the materials while Jeff took out his notebook to write down the instructions. He had bought a new notebook for chem so he only had one page of notes, but when he flipped past that page he wasn't greeted with the blank page he was expecting.<p>

_**Jeff Sterling's' To Do List: June 7**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**Written by Nick Duval**_

_**Actually finish that book you need to read for English. (don't lie babe I know that you only read five chapters)**_

_**Learn that guitar part for Warblers **_

_**Laundry (it's your turn this week...sorry :P)**_

_**Meet with Wes, David and Thad about choreo**_

_**I'm pretty sure you have an Algebra test to study for **_

_**Go to Prom with me?**_

Jeff stared at the paper. He had thought it was cute that Nick had written him a list. But then he froze when he saw #6. Nick was asking him to prom? What? When Trent came back and saw the blonde grinning like a mad man, he glanced over Jeff's shoulder, and then motioned Thad, Flint and Luke over from across the room. They came over and saw the note, grinned at each other, then looked at Jeff's face.

The blonde had the goofiest _I'm in love_ smile on his face. Flint took out his phone and snapped a picture before the teacher turned around from facing the white board.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting with Blaine having a conversation about the weather in French when his phone lit up inside his backpack. He grabbed his phone and put it in his lap. Blaine and Nick sat in the back so the teacher didn't notice. He unlocked it, Blaine looking over at the phone too.<p>

_1 New Picture Message._

_Flint:_

_He saw. _

The picture was probably the cutest thing that Nick had ever seen. Nick quickly typed a reply.

_To Flint:_

_What did he say?_

Nick and Blaine continued their conversation, but this time about prom plans when Flint replied.

_1 New Message_

_Flint:_

_We think he stopped breathing. And then started hugging the shit out of Trent…who is now doing their whole lab because he doesn't want Jeff hurting himself because now he's bouncing around waiting for the bell to ring so he can find you and hug the shit out of _you_._

Nick and Blaine laughed at the same time that the bell rang. They exchanged looks and they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria together. They didn't even have a chance to greet everyone else when Jeff was running over to Nick and throwing his arms around Nick's neck, his face hidden in his boyfriend's shoulder. Nick smiled at the other Warblers before turning to look at the blonde hair on his shoulder. "So is this a yes?" He asked laughing. Jeff lifted his head.

"No duh it's a yes!" He said before kissing him soundly.

At Warbler rehearsal that day Nick stopped by quickly to tell the council he couldn't attend. He had to take his sister to the doctor. When he left Jeff stood up. "Okay guys, so everyone knows that Nick's birthday is the same day as prom this year, and I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Nick woke up the day of June 24th miffed. First off he wasn't even in Dalton. Everyone got the Friday off to get ready for prom. Aka the faculty knew that trying to teach would be a bad idea considering the whole student body wouldn't be paying attention. Anyways, Nick had thought the whole week that Jeff would mention <em>something<em> about his birthday, but he was wrong. It was all about prom.

Nick was really excited, he really was, but he thought that maybe Jeff would say _something_. As he walked downstairs for breakfast, his mom met him at the foot of the stairs. Nick smiled. "Happy birthday sweetheart." She said kissing her sons cheek.

"Thanks Mom," Nick said hugging her. His dad and sister came in from the kitchen and wished him a happy birthday as well.

At least _someone_ remembered.

"Nick? Sweetie? The boys are here." His mom called from downstairs a few hours later. Nick nodded at his reflection in the full length mirror. He had to forget about the upset feeling he had all day. He was going to prom with his best friend of 18 years and boyfriend of 2; he could get over the fact that he forgot his birthday. Then he sighed. He couldn't actually forget that Jeff forgot his birthday. He had to just try and hide the hurt feeling.

He walked down the stairs and smiled. Jeff was standing there, holding his three year old sister Macie. Of course the other Warblers were there along with their dates, but Nick only saw Jeff. He was wearing a suit that actually looked like a secret agent's suit. Jeff was talking to Thad and Rachel, who were matching with white corsages and Thad's violet tie that matched Rachel's violet dress, but Macie saw Nick looking at him.

She reached her tiny little fist up and started knocking on Jeff's head. Jeff laughed and turned to look at her. "'Sup baby girl?" He asked. Macie just pointed to Nick. Jeff stared at him. Nick looked good. Damn good. Jeff put Macie down and told her to go find her mom, and he went and walked over to where Nick was standing. "Hi," Jeff said. Nick smiled.

"Hey," he said, for a second, everything was perfect.

They took pictures next. They did all the traditional prom pictures, with everyone putting on their corsages/boutonnieres. Nick and Jeff wouldn't shut up when it was their turn.

"So yeah I feel like an idiot," Jeff said.

"Why?" Nick asked, hoping it was something about forgetting what was.

"Because everyone's flowery thingies match but I forgot to talk to you about that, so ours don't." Jeff said, reaching forward and fixing the daisy that he had just pinned onto Nick's suit jacket.

"Oh," Nick said. He looked at the flower that he had pinned onto Jeff's jacket. A blue delphinium. "Well hey, there's a meaning behind yours." Jeff smirked.

"Really? There's a meaning behind yours too." The blonde said laughing.

"Really? What's mine?" Nick asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Tell me mine first." Jeff said smirking.

"Well it's a delphinium, which is supposed to represent someone being big hearted and fun, so I kinda thought it was perfect for you. What does mine mean?"

"Well a daisy means loyal love and beauty. Which is what you are, loyal and beautiful. And I love you." Nick smiled at the blonde and pulled him close and kissed him.

They had forgotten the cameras were there.

* * *

><p>Prom was fun. It was a giant party, and everyone was having a blast. After there were a few 'oh this is top 40 or has been played 1000 times on the radio so everyone will love it' songs played and the Warblers had dance contests (all of which Jeff claimed to win), they served the food. And then once the DJ got all the cheesy line dances out of the way it was time for the prom king and queen announcements. All the Warblers crowded around each other.<p>

They all had gathered together when it was time to vote and voted Thad and Rachel as king and queen. It was tradition for the Warblers, pick a member and vote them in. Wes, who was on prom committee, said that they were definitely top three. "We have the winners in this envelope!" The Dean of Dalton, Mr. Davidson. And yes, he does introduce himself like that, which does in fact lead to the 'hey say that ten times fast!' jokes.

"Prom King and Queen are," A girl from Crawford and some random dude that went with her. The Warblers looked at each other and mouthed _Plan B._ You see, they had a plan in case something like this happened. Jeff and his sister had bonding time making fake crowns to give the two of them. So while the _real_ king and queen were being crowned, in a far corner of the room, so were Rachel and Thad. Rachel was admiring her crown.

"When did you have time to make this?" Rachel asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Hey, I had nothing but today to look forward to all week!" Jeff said, not noticing Nick stare at him, but he did notice that he ran out of the room. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"Whoa man, déjà vu," Blaine whispered.

He got slapped.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing but today to look forward to all week.<em>

That sentence was on repeat in Nick's mind as he ran outside. So he did forget. He thought Jeff was perfect, but he forgot his goddamned birthday? Nick punched the brick wall and then sat down on the ground as tears of frustration escaped his eyes. He looked up when he saw a pair of shoes standing in front of him. "Hey baby, you alright?" Jeff asked. Nick glared.

"No," He said. "What's today?" He demanded.

"June 24th, Prom Night an-" Jeff started.

"Is that all today is to you? _Prom Night?"_ Nick snapped. "Oh hey, just so you know Jeff, I-"

"Turned 18 today. Yeah I know." Jeff finished. The hurt obvious in his eyes. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Great to know you think I'm such a bad boyfriend that I would forget. Happy freaking birthday." Jeff said, tossing the envelope into Nick's lap before he walked back into the hotel.

"Jeff wait!" He called, he felt guilty he really did, but Jeff was already gone.

Nick looked at the envelope before opening it. A silver chain bracelet with a small plate on it. On the plate there was a sentence engraved:

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Nick smiled at it and looked inside the envelope and saw a folded paper.

_Dear Nick,_

_I wish I could say we became best friends 18 years ago today but I can't. Because you were born five months before me. But 17 years and five months ago I was introduced to the world as well as you. If I didn't have you growing up I don't know how my life would've been different, but I definitely wouldn't be the same guy that you know. _

_I could ramble on about our life together but I don't want to kill any trees (and I also plan on giving this to you at prom and I don't want to make you look anti-social) so I'll just say this. _

_You were always there for me. You even risked expulsion as well as a few ribs in eighth grade when those dudes at school were making fun of me for being gay. It was right then that I was absolutely positive I was in love with you. And when I told you I wanted to be with you and you actually said that you wanted to be with me too, it was the best day of my life. Literally. _

_Babe, what I'm trying to say is that these 18 years of knowing you, especially these past two, have been great. We've spent our whole lives together and I really hope we spend the rest of our lives together too, so when I propose at our college graduation you better say yes...don't worry Love I'm just kidding ( or am I? You never know ;) )_

_The sentence engraved on the bracelet is from that song _Chasing Cars_. It kind of summarizes how I feel about you. Nick, when I'm with you I just forget everything else._

_You push me to be a better person and to not give up (the only reason i auditioned the fourth fifth sixth and seventh times was because of you)._

_I love you so goddamned much and I hope today, prom and your birthday is amazing._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Jeff._

Nick's eyes were filled with tears. Here he had thought that Jeff had forgotten or didn't care, and there right in front of him was the proof that Jeff loved him and would _never_ forget something like this. Nick stood up suddenly and ran back into the dance.

He found Blaine and Kurt first. They were dancing to _Teenage Dream _ironically. "Where's J?" He demanded. Kurt looked at Nick.

"Over at the table. Said something about being a horrible boyfriend to you." Kurt said motioning to the corner where they all ate dinner together. Nick nodded and ran over there. Jeff was sitting with his elbows on the table and face in his hands. Nick pulled the chair closest to Jeff over so he was right next to him and brushed his hair.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick said. Jeff looked up at him.

"Gorgeous? No Nick I suck. I ruined your birthday and probably prom for you too." Jeff said.

"No, you're perfect. I read the note. Look babe I'm sorry I snapped okay? I just thought you forgot and I dunno, I was kind of upset." Jeff shook his head and leaned forward kissing Nick's forehead.

"Babe listen, I should've brought it to your attention that I knew it was your birthday okay? I just, wanted it to be a complete surprise you know?" He asked, he looked down and saw the bracelet on his wrist. "You like it?" Nick nodded before pulling Jeff into a kiss.

"I love it," He muttered against the blonde's lips. As they kissed, Kurt and Blaine walked up to the DJ and asked them to play a certain song. So as soon as _Last Friday Night_ ended, the DJ grabbed the microphone.

"Alright guys we're gunna slow things down." Then he pushed a button and as Nick and Jeff pulled away from their kiss, they heard the song and laughed. Jeff stood up and bowed low.

"Shall we dance?" He asked. Nick nodded and took Jeff's hand and led him to the dance floor.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Jeff held one of Nick's hands as he placed the other one on his waist and Nick put his other hand on Jeff's shoulder. As the song continued Jeff started singing it softly into Nick's ear.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The song ended, but Jeff and Nick stayed wrapped in each other's arms just looking at each other. Nick suddenly pulled Jeff into a hug holding him tightly. "I love you," He whispered. Jeff chuckled and kissed Nick's head.

"I love you too babe. Happy birthday." Jeff said before kissing Nick one last time before they left the dance floor.

As Nick walked away from Jeff for a second to talk to Trent who was waving like a mad man over to him, Flint and Blaine walked up to Jeff.

"So, were we right? Did he get mad because you 'forgot' his birthday?" Flint asked. Jeff nodded.

"I seriously just never thought he would think that though." The blonde said turning to his two friends.

"I mean, c'mon Jeff, you didn't even say happy birthday to him today." Jeff shrugged.

"Whatever, his reaction to the surprise party next week will be worth it." He said before walking over to where Nick was.


End file.
